Father is needed
by TinoJako
Summary: Original idea of real life, about feeling dizzy, and bad, vomiting and so on. This Story is About Female Sweden. Pairings FinFemSu, RusFemSu, NorFemSu  SuFin and FemSuFemFin . And Berwald need to find Evelina's child's father!


Father is needed!

Kedd reggel volt, és elég korán felébredt. Azt hitte, újabb szokásos nap, de nagyot csalódott. Rosszul volt és egyből a WC-re kellett mennie. Émelygett és picit szédelgett. Szólt a bátyjának, hogy nincs jól, ő azt mondta, hogy inkább maradjon itthon pihenni. De ő mégse így tett, mert érezte, fél perces ülés után, hogy már jobb. Beérkezett az iskolába, és az órák is elkezdődtek. Érezte, hogy nem volt még teljesen jól. Inkább csak maga elé nézett, mire a bátyja, aki mellette ült megszólította halkan óra közepén:

- Jól vagy?

Nem válaszolt, csak a fejét rázta picit. Nem volt. Újra hányingere lett, hirtelen felállt az óra közepén és kiszaladt a mosdóba. Nem tudni, mennyi ideig volt a WC-ben, de valaki a WC ajtaján kopogott. Megragadta a WC papírgurigát letépett egy pár kockát és letörölte a száját, hogy biztos ne látsszon rajta semmi. Kinyitotta lassan az ajtót. Egy lány volt ott. Az osztálytársa. Óra még nem érhetett véget, hiszen kint minden még csendes. Utána küldhette a tanár.

- Mi bajod? – kérdezte aggódva a lány.

- Talán valami rosszat ehettem. De majd elmúlik.

Hát nem ez volt az, amire gondolt, de ezt volt a legnormálisabb. Mégse mondhatta csak úgy, hogy „Áh, semmi bajom, csak terhes vagyok!" És még ez sem volt biztos. De kezdett félni, hogy ez igazság a rosszullétéről. Tudta, hogy nem ártatlan.

- Talán menj el az iskolaorvoshoz. Gyere, elkísérlek hozzá.

- Nem kell… órára…?

Ő rázta a fejét, hogy minden oké, hogyha nem megy vissza. Legjobb barátok voltak, de még neki sem merte elmondani, hogy lehet, terhes. És ha terhes is lenne, fogalmam sincs, ki lehet az apja.

Beérkeztek az orvosi szobára, a doktor épp telefonált, és intett, hogy üljön le az egyik ágyra. Fél füllel hallatszott, hogy talán a barátnőjével dumál, és próbálta kedvesen lezárni a beszélgetést, hogy tudjon a beteggel foglalkozni. Letette is tette, de még előtte csókot küldött a telefon túlsó végén lévőnek. Kicsit talán gusztustalannak látszott, ahogy ezt tette, és ez megijesztette a beteget. Fél percig néma csend volt, az orvos csak bámulta, tekintete végigszaladt a páciensén. Bár nem volt biztos miért, lehet, hogy csak végigmérte, mi baja lehet.

Hirtelen a kísérőre tekintett, majd odalépett hozzá, és megkérte, hogy térjen vissza a termébe, ezután hozzám fordult és megkérdezte, mi bajom van. Elmeséltem neki, hogy többször is hányingerem volt ma is, ami reggeli émelygéssel indult. Bár épp akkor már semmi baja nem volt újra.

A hét többi napján nem volt suliban. Bezárkózott a szobájába, hiába jött a bátyja, nem akarta beengedni. Olyan kínosnak tartotta, hiszen nem vallott rá, amit tett. De nem emlékszik.

- Evi, kérlek, engedj be. – szólt az ajtó mögül a bátyja. – Tudok róla, az orvos elmondta nekem.

Hirtelen felkapta a fejét. Mi? De hiszen az orvosoknak kötelessége titkokat megtartani! Nem adhat ki információkat mások egészségi állapotáról, nem? Bár Berwald csak a bátyja, talán ez családtagokra nem vonatkozik? Nincs kedvem ezek után járni. Felállt, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Kitől? – jött be.

Miért érezte, hogy ezzel kezdi?

- Nem tudom.

És csend eljött. Egyikünk se szólt egy szót se.

Hatalmas partit tartottak a suli hátsó udvarán, mint általában. Mindenki hozta a saját féle piáját, mindenki ivott, volt sör, bor, vodka, és egyebek, de ételekből is volt bőven, de az kevésbé is fogyott. Fiúk-lányok mind együtt ittak. Teljesen józan volt még, talán egy pici vodkát ivott, mert kedvenc barátnéja ezt hozott a közeli asztalról. Ő meg megfogta Alfred kóláját, és beleöntötte. Tudta, hogy ezzel csak bosszantotta őt, hiszen Tiina tisztán szokott inni mindent, de ő is nevetett rajta, és megitatta vele. Már ő is mosolygott az egészen, hiszen a fele már a ruhámra ment, ahogy a lány önteni próbálta. Nem volt dühös az elázott, a Vodka más érzéseket keltett benne. Majd fogott egy sört és azzal folytatta. Nem sokkal később Tino csatlakozott hozzájuk, már ekkor teljesen részeg volt a fiú, akárcsak a társaság többi tagja. Bár már ő se tudta, hogy józan e, vagy nem.

- Evelina, gyere egy picit. – szólt hozzám Tino, és kicsit a társaságtól eltávolodott.

Követte, kicsit ingatagon, majd a falnak támaszkodva mellé állt, és a fiút nézte.

- Tudod, hogy a bátyám is itt van, és nem szereti, ha veled vagyok.

- Utálsz? Vagy te is olyan vagy, mint ő?

- Nem… Tudom… de ha választanom kell, nem választok semmit sem. Nem érzek semmit.

Nem is tudott sokat mondani, mert érezte, hogy ajkuk lassan összeér, és a fiú kezei mind a lány karját simogatták. Sokáig el se váltak, majd az arcát, és a nyakát kezdte csókolni, miközben a karjaival a szoknyám alsó szegélyénél járt, és húzta fel. Egész testével közeledett hozzá, és teljesen a falhoz simultak, és a lány teljesen átadta magát. Felfogta még, mi történik, de egyáltalán nem zavartatta magát, hogy mindenki még ott van körülöttünk, hiszen egyikük sem törődött velük, bármit is csináltak míg...

Hirtelen valaki elrántotta Tino-t, és felpofozott Evelina-t. A lány erővel a földre esett. Talán a pia miatt érezte, hogy az esés nagyobb volt, és erősebb. Meg sem tudott mozdulni. Behunyta a szemem, hátha elmúlik a fájdalom.

Csak egy érintés, és egész testében megremegett. Felsegítették, ő meg rá támaszkodott a mellette állóra. Felfelé nem bírta fordítani a fejét, próbálta ruhájából megítélni, hogy ki volt az. Magas férfi, egy fekete ingben és valami világosabb a nyaka körül. Itt jött rá, hogy túl sokat ivott. Már azt se tudta megállapítani, hogy a földön van e vagy a plafonon áll. A férfi megfogta, s két kézzel támasztotta, kikísért oldalra, egy csendesebb helyre, ahol már a zene is halkabban hallatszott. Leültetett a hosszú padra.

- Talán a szobádba kéne vinni – mondja a fiú.

- tied vagyok. – válaszoltam, felálltam és felé indultam.

- Tudod te egyáltalán, miről beszélsz?

- Te kezdted, fejezd is be…

- Ahogy te akarod – mosolygott rám.

Kinyitott egy üveg piát, és ivott belőle, majd a lány szájához tette. Önteni kezdte, de nem bírta, és a fele végigfolyt a szája mellett a nyakába és a ruhájába.

- upszi, Bocsi, talán jobb, ha leveszed a felsődet.

Elkezdte gombolni a ruháját, és meg egyre közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz. A férfi a testén végigfolyt piát kezdte felnyalni, hogy ne vesszen kárba. A lány szája szélétől a nyakán át a válláig. A vodka az Evelina kezemben volt, és próbálta inni, de több ment mellé, mely már a hasáig is lefolyt. Hátralépett egyet, de ott már a pad volt, és elesett. A falnak támaszkodva leült. A pad mellett volt egy doboz, és benne még 4-5 üveg vodka. Mivel a kezében lévő már üres volt, így újat bontott. A férfi eközben odatérdelt elé. Szájához tette az üveget és hagyta, hogy igyon, majd maga felé emelte és mindet, ami benne maradt a hasára öntötte. A vodka végigfolyt az oldalán a padra, egy része meg át a szoknyája alatt a két lábam közé. A fekete inges alak követte a vodka folyási irányait, hol az oldalán, hol a szoknyám alatt próbálta felfogni a vodkát.

Nem érezett semmit sem már, nem tudta mi történik körülötte, emlékezett mit tett utoljára, de most már teljesen feketeség volt előtte, mintha a világnak hirtelen vége szakadt volna.

- Evelina? Evelina? – hallotta a saját nevét.

Kinyitotta a szemét félig, csak foltokat látott.

- Ah, élsz, drágám! Mi volt ez a kirohanás az előbb?

Földön feküdt, és megpróbált felülni. Fejét ráztam, de ezzel csak rontott rajta, és majdnem eldőlt újra. Kint ült az udvarban a füvön, felöltözve, bár ruhája teljesen gyűrött volt. Mellette egy kék, csíkos inges alak. Megfogta az állát és magához húzta és lassan megcsókolta. Egész testében megremegett a lány és eltolta magától. Nem tudta merre fordítsa a fejét, kissé levegő után kapkodott. Ő csak megfogta Evelina kezét, és megpróbált nyugtatni, de így is elég nyugtalanná vált. Nem tudta miért, de talán a teste igen.

A bátyja vele szemben állt még mindig. Többet nem tudott elmondani, nem emlékezett se arcokra, se eseményekre. Emlékezett, hogy azon a bulin több férfival is összekerült, nem tudta, hogy melyek közt volt OLYAN kontaktusa, de nem hitte, hogy ők tudják, hogy ő mással is, és ez nyugtatta, és reménykedett, hogy ők is felejtettek valamit.

- Biztos? – kérdezte a bátyja.

- Csak egy gyors tesztet csináltunk. Az szerint igen.

- …

- Hibáztam.

- Remélem az ővé.

- mi?

Evelina nagyon meglepődött. Az Berwald arckifejezésén kiolvasható volt, hogy nagyon bántja a gondolat, hogy az, akit ő annyira szeret, az ő gyermekének lehetséges apja. Sajnálta őt. Hiszen az ő szerelme elutasította érte. és azon a bulin is ő lehetett, aki felpofozta. Ismerte a bátyját, hogy ezt tudja.

Megfordult, és az ajtóhoz lépett. Megállt, a kilincset fogva. Távozni készült. Az ajtót nézve mondta:

- Kiderítem, hogy azon az éjen kik voltak veled még, Evi. – és kilépett az ajtómon.

Lehajtottam a fejemet. Annyira hülyén éreztem magam.

Újra hétfő lett, korán kelt, és bezárkózott hosszabb időre a fürdőbe, ahogy általában szokott suli időben. Készülődött, hogy végre suliba induljon egy hét kihagyás után. Bátyja már kopogott, hogy siessen, mert neki is be kéne mennie. Hirtelen nagyot mosolygott a cuccain, melyet kipakolt, most gyorsan eltette őket. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és a bátyja nyakába ugrott, mellyel megleptem őt.

- Csak álterhesség volt!


End file.
